


Netflix and Chill

by imincharge



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Clarke, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, F/F, aka sin au, anya is a little shit, chef!Lexa, tinder au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincharge/pseuds/imincharge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya está cansada de Lexa só pensando em trabalho, e decide usar o Tinder pra se vingar. </p><p>Clarke só queria se divertir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Diz alguma coisa pra colocar na sua descrição. - Anya pede, olhando para o celular de Lexa em sua mão.

Lexa está do outro lado da sala esticada no sofá com um travesseiro no rosto.

\- Vai se foder. - Lexa responde, irritada com Anya sempre falando alguma coisa.

Na verdade, Lexa nem presta muita atenção no que Anya está fazendo. Ela está concentrada pensando na reunião que está por vir e no acordo que o TriKru precisa fechar, e está uma pilha de nervos. Quando Anya começa a falar sobre relaxar, encontrar alguém para se divertir e sair de casa, só metade das palavras registram. E quando Anya começa a falar sobre fazer um perfil do Tinder, a cabeça de Lexa não poderia estar mais longe. Ela só murmura em resposta vez ou outra para fingir que está prestando atenção.

Só que Anya não é idiota, ela conhece Lexa e sabe que mesmo que suas palavras não cheguem até ela, ainda tem outras alternativas. E quando ela vê Lexa distraidamente concordando em fazer uma conta no Tinder, ela sorri e vai em frente. Nesse ponto ela não sabe mais se é ajuda ou vingança. Provavelmente os dois.

\- O que você acha de ruivas? - Anya pergunta, olhando a foto de uma garota no aplicativo. Lexa não responde.  
\- Loiras. Eu sei que você gosta de loira. Artista... - Anya olha para a foto bem descontraída da garota loira, ela está com a língua de fora e uma boa parte do decote visível, tem até um violão de fundo da imagem. Então Anya fita Lexa do outro lado da sala, enterrada no meio das almofadas, remoendo problemas. - Clarke. - Anya lê o nome da garota em voz alta.  
\- O quê? - Lexa reage ao nome, como se só então Anya tivesse quebrando o silêncio.  
\- O que você acha de artistas?

Lexa não tem nenhuma experiência com artistas. No máximo os estudantes que ela vê espalhados pelo campus, sempre falando alto e usando escadas para sentar. Ou quando eles decidem fazer algo sem noção, tipo tomar banho de sol coletivo no jardim do prédio de engenharia. É, Lexa aprecia arte, mas não sente a menor necessidade de conhecer as pessoas por trás dela.

\- Eles precisam ser mais realistas, eu acho. - Lexa responde, incerta. - Por que a pergunta?

Anya sorri.

\-----------------

O celular de Clarke apita em seu colo, ela está no sofá com Raven, uma deitada para cada lado, assistindo Legalmente Loira, mas mal consegue escutar o filme por causa do barulho da conversa de seus amigos ao redor. É notificação de um novo match no Tinder, mas quando ela vê a foto do garoto, Finn, ela desanimada. Ela nem lembrava que tinha dado like nele, e isso foi definitivamente antes de um encontro infeliz em uma festa da faculdade. Então Clarke só ignora e decide se distrair olhando as pessoas no aplicativo.

\- Wow, uma garota nova no Tinder. - Clarke anuncia vendo o perfil. A foto é o bastante para convencer Clarke, mas ela passa os olhos pelas outras informações. _Commander. Lexa._ Quando chega na descrição, Clarke gargalha.  
\- Qual a graça? - Raven pergunta, enfiando o pé na cara de Clarke.  
\- Sério? - Clarke responde, empurrando o pé para longe de si.  
\- Fala.  
\- Apareceu uma garota, olha isso. - Clarke entrega o celular, mostrando o "Fuck you" na descrição.  
\- Porra. - é tudo o que Raven diz ao pegar o celular e ver a foto, sentando imediatamente para olhar melhor. - Se você não for sair com ela, eu vou sair.  
\- Sair com quem? - Octavia pergunta chegando com garrafas de cerveja para todo mundo. Clarke e Raven sentam para dar espaço para ela no meio, e logo o celular está em sua mão.  
\- Quem é que usa Commander de nome no Tinder?  
\- Prepotente. - Clarke responde.  
\- Sério, ela pelo menos é real? Eu nunca vi essa Lexa por aqui. - Octavia comenta, tomando um gole da cerveja.

Bellamy que está no chão do outro lado escuta a conversa.

\- Vocês sabem que eu não aprovo encontrar estranhos online. - ele fala olhando para as três. Raven e Octavia trocam um olhar, enquanto Clarke rola os olhos.  
\- Certo, Bell. - Raven responde. - Como se você conseguisse sair com alguém de alguma outra forma.

Todo mundo ri, até Bellamy, e Clarke volta a olhar o perfil. A foto da garota é em preto e branco e bonita. Ok, bonita não é o suficiente para descrever a garota na imagem. Poderia ser fake, mas se não for...  
\- Para de babar na tela, faz isso de uma vez. - Raven diz para Clarke.  
\- Eu não sei... - Clarke responde, mas antes mesmo de dizer ela já deu like na garota.

Para sua surpresa, o match é instantâneo. Clarke olha do celular para as amigas. Octavia está boquiaberta e Raven está com um sorriso filho da puta, e é ela quem ergue a cerveja para um brinde.

\- Clarke Griffin, senhores. - Raven diz para os outros na sala, mas ninguém realmente sabe do que ela tá falando.

Enquanto isso, uma mensagem chega.

> _É bom que você seja realmente boa em salvar os outros._  
>  _Flowers Café, 7pm Quinta_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa vai para a reunião, Clarke... para o encontro.

Algumas vezes na vida você tem que pagar pra ver, o que é uma ótima ideia na teoria. Na realidade, nem tanto. Clarke passa a semana inteira ansiosa por causa da mensagem estranha. Primeiro ela se pergunta, como assim salvar pessoas? E é Octavia quem lembra que o perfil dela no Tinder é literalmente "Eu gosto de pintar e salvar a vida dos meus amigos". E depois de confirmar o encontro por pura espontânea pressão, começa o estágio da ansiedade. É só isso? Elas não vão conversar mais nada? Qual é o procedimento adequado?

Raven, que divide o apartamento com ela e escuta todos os dias as mesmas perguntas, é que insiste que não é nada demais. "Só um encontro, provavelmente sexo. O que você espera? Encontrar a sua princesa encantada, marido?" As coisas só pioram na quarta à noite quando Octavia e Monty passam para comer uma pizza e estudar, e Clarke conta que não trocou mais nenhuma palavra com a tal Lexa. 

\- Eu nem uso Tinder, mas eu ia querer conhecer melhor a pessoa antes. - Monty diz, dando de ombros.   
\- O que a Raven disse? - Octavia pergunta, distraída escrevendo no caderno.  
\- O que você acha? Que eu estou exagerando.   
\- Clarke, você sabe que eu tive a minha cota de encontros do Tinder estranhos. Mas isso... Parece catfish. Me deixa ver outra vez.   
\- Se isso ajuda, - Clarke entrega o celular para Octavia, - eu pesquisei a foto no google. Se fosse de uma modelo teria aparecido, certo?  
\- Não necessariamente.   
\- Não está ajudando, Monty. - Clarke diz pra ele, e Monty olha para ela pedindo "desculpas" só movendo os lábios, e ela responde com um "eu te amo" e os dois sorriem. Enquanto isso, Octavia analisa o perfil no Tinder com cenho franzido.   
\- Por que você não manda uma mensagem pra ela?  
\- Olha pra ela, - Clarke aponta para foto, chegando mais para perto de Octavia. - ela provavelmente só quer algo casual. Eu não quero parecer muito ansiosa. 

Octavia olha para Clarke, cada pedacinho de sua expressão diz "Sério?" e depois de deixar bem claro com seu olhar, Octavia devolve o celular.

\- Certo, faz o que você quiser. Só lembra que você não precisa ir, se não se sentir segura. Amanhã à noite eu não posso, mas eu posso arranjar uns amigos para te acompanharem. 

 

No dia seguinte, quando Clarke e Raven estão andando pela calçada em direção ao campus, Clarke coloca a amiga por dentro da conversa com Octavia e Monty. Quando chega na parte da ajuda, Raven gargalha. 

\- É, claro, Clarke. É exatamente assim que você vai pra um encontro. - Raven gargalha. - Você, a garota e mais três homens para garantir que ela não é um estuprador. 

Clarke dá uma cotovelada em Raven, mas está rindo.

\- É o tipo de coisa que você se preocupa quando é uma mulher nesse mundo.   
\- Verdade. Mas pensa só, serial killers querem não parecer serial killers. Eles iam passar um mês mandando mensagens amorosas até você acreditar que eles são um príncipe encantado. Confie em mim, eu sou uma especialista.  
\- Em engenharia mecânica, Raven. Não serial killers. - Clarke responde. Raven ri, não aquela risada aberta como antes, mas Clarke ainda está concentrada demais no encontro para reparar. - Mas você tem razão. Acho que eu só estou nervosa, acho que é porque eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre ela.   
\- Sorte a sua é que a única coisa que você precisa saber é se pegaria ela ou não.  
\- Eu não sei...  
\- Clarke, falando sério, - Raven segura Clarke pelo braço e faz elas pararem frente a frente por um momento. - Se você não quer, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, certo? Ela é só uma estranha online. Você não deve nada a ela.   
\- Octavia disse a mesma coisa. - Clarke murmura, a Raven dá uma apertadinho de conforto no ombro dela.   
\- A minha garota sabe das coisas.   
\- É, menos que ela é a sua garota. - Clarke comenta, e dessa vez Raven ri de verdade.   
\- É uma questão de tempo. E não muda o assunto.

Clarke então respira fundo. Elas precisam se afastar para liberar a passagem na calçada por um momento, então retornam a conversar. 

\- Eu sei, eu só...

Raven agarra a gola do casaco de moletom de Clarke, e puxa ela para um abraço. 

\- Está tudo bem, eu não vou dizer para ninguém. - Raven murmura no ouvido dela. - E se for um cara barbudo, você sai correndo. Ou você quer que eu vá junto?   
Clarke abraça Raven mais forte.   
\- Não, eu consigo lidar com o cara barbudo sozinha.   
\- É, eu sei. 

 

Naquele dia, depois das horas se arrastarem e Clarke passar pela sequência de aulas mais entediante da humanidade, ela retorna em casa a tempo de tomar um banho e se preparar. Ela não sabe muito bem o que vestir, mas ela já foi inúmeras vezes ao Flowers Café para saber que é um lugar mais casual, então ela coloca uma calça jeans confortável, escolhe uma camisa branca com mangas azuis que vão até a altura do cotovelo e, pra completar, uma touca. Antes de sair de casa, Clarke se olha no espelho mais uma vez, e celebra seu visual 100% gay. 

A pequena distração quase é o suficiente para acabar com a ansiedade, e ela chega a descer as escadas cantarolando, mas aos poucos a apreensão de que ela esteja fazendo tudo errado volta. Talvez ela deveria ter investido no decote. Talvez a touca seja um exagero e os tênis converse já estejam gastos demais. "Merda," ela diz pra si mesma, enquanto caminha pela calçada em direção ao Flowers Café. A única parte boa em tudo aquilo é que o café fica a duas quadras de seu apartamento, e andar é melhor do que ficar presa em um ônibus esperando o momento chegar. 

Já no café, antes de entrar, Clarke checa o antigo relógio de seu pai no pulso, ainda são 18:58, mas ao abrir as portas duplas de vidro do café, ela vê que a outra garota já está lá. 

Lexa.

Clarke passou tanto tempo se preocupando com a possibilidade de ser mentira, que não estava preparada para ver a garota em si. Ali, no meio do café apertado, em uma mesa só para si olhando distraidamente para o celular. Lexa parece mais nova pessoalmente, e mil vezes mais atraente. Os cabelos dela são de uma cor castanha, e caem sobre uma camisa social verde escura impecável. Os pulsos e dedos dela brilham com o dourado de algumas joias. Nada demais, mas o suficiente para ter uma presença. E ela estava ali, esperando Clarke. 

Nesse momento, Clarke não sabe se corre para a garota, ou da garota. Então ela faz o que sabe fazer de melhor quando está com medo: vai em frente. 

 

\---------------------

\- Oi. - alguém diz e, quando Lexa levanta a cabeça, ela não está realmente esperando encontrar a garota a sua frente. Jovem, vestindo uma roupa casual e até uma touca como um desses adolescentes por aí. Mas o sorriso dela é bonito, não que Lexa queira pensar nisso agora. 

\- Oh, não, desculpa. - Lexa se apressa a dizer ao ver a garota puxar a cadeira para sentar. - Mas eu estou esperando companhia.

A garota loira para e franze o cenho. 

\- Lexa? - ela pergunta. E Lexa olha melhor para a garota, e ela tem certeza de que lembraria se conhecesse alguém como ela.   
\- Você me conhece?  
\- Eu sou a Clarke.

Oh. 

Clarke. 

E então as coisas fazem sentido, mas também não fazem. A garota não está nem um pouco vestida apropriadamente para uma reunião e agora a touca parece mais ridícula ainda. Mas isso é um negócio, e Lexa vai fazer o que for necessário para fechar um contrato. 

\- Oh, desculpa. - Lexa sorri e estende a mão. - Prazer, Lexa Woods, do TriKru. 

A garota hesita um pouco, mas aperta a mão de Lexa.

\- Clarke Griffin... do.. Instituto de Arte. 

\- Hm... ok. - Lexa ri, porque se são essas piadinhas que ela vai ter que aguentar para fechar o contrato, ela vai em frente. - Se está tudo bem por você, nós podemos começar. 

Clarke parece confusa, mas concorda com a cabeça.

\- É, tudo bem, o que você quiser. 

\- Certo. Nós temos uma apresentação completa para investidores, - Lexa olha a descrição na agenda do celular. - mas eu creio que você esteja buscando saber mais sobre as vantagens.

A garota só olha para ela, como se não tivesse entendido. Seus cabelos loiros estão saindo pela touca em uma franja mal feita. Lexa não acredita que esse é o tipo de representante que as pessoas mandam. 

\- Claro, - Clarke diz, um tempo depois. E sorri timidamente, mas apoia os braços na mesa e se inclina para frente sugestivamente. - O que você tem para oferecer? 

Lexa para por um momento, só para ter certeza de que não está vendo coisas. Felizmente, o silêncio que estava se estendendo é quebrado quando um dos atendentes do café aparece perguntando se elas querem fazer o pedido. 

\- Eu prefiro fazer o pedido depois que terminarmos isso, se está tudo bem. - Lexa responde com firmeza, de um modo gentil, mas sem realmente deixar abertura para Clarke dizer o contrário. 

\- O que você quiser, babe. - Clarke responde, agora com o rosto apoiado na mão e o mesmo sorriso fácil para Lexa. Isso começa a ficar desconfortável, e Lexa desvia o olhar. 

\- Então, - Lexa diz firme. - A TriKru é a primeira a fazer o mix entre gourmet e comida urbana, as nossas cozinhas são especializadas em diversos pratos legítimos que- 

\- Com licença, - Clarke a interrompe, e Lexa a encara com frieza - Desculpa, desculpa. Só me explica isso um pouco melhor antes. É algum tipo de role play? Dirty talk?

\- Quê? 

\- Sério, eu tô tentando entrar no seu jogo, mas cozinha especializada, pratos, não é muito... não dá. 

\- Desculpa, eu não tô entendendo. Você não tem interesse nesse tipo de comida?

\- Olha, - Clarke diz com calma. - Você me chamou para um encontro, e eu achei ótimo, mas... com todo respeito, você é estranha. Eu não gosto de fazer kinkshame, mas... - Clarke dá de ombros.

Lexa escuta tudo em silêncio, então pega o celular e olha sua agenda, e está escrito exatamente como ela viu "Reunião com representante Clarke da Tinder Co...", só então Lexa se dá conta do que está acontecendo. 

\- Anya. - Lexa diz colocando a mão sobre o rosto. 

\------------

 

Eles dizem que sorte tem limite, e talvez seja verdade. A garota era perfeita, a situação impossível. Clarke já está refazendo mentalmente o ranking de piores encontros em sua cabeça, enquanto a garota discute com o celular. 

\- Clarke. - a garota diz, finalmente largando o celular e olhando para ela. - Uma amiga, Anya, sem eu saber marcou esse encontro com você e me disse que era uma reunião. - Lexa mostra a tela, onde um aplicativo de agenda está aberto mostrando o horário do encontro. 

Clarke leva um tempinho para juntar todas as informações, e o que isso significa.

\- Ah. - é só o que ela consegue dizer. Nesse momento ela quase quer que Lexa realmente fosse alguém com um kink de metáforas de comida, porque nesse versão surreal ela pelo menos estava interessada. 

\- Me desculpe por isso, eu só... - Lexa respira fundo, e agora parece cansada, como todos os estudantes perambulando pelo campus durante as provas finais. A maquiagem ainda é impecável, e os lábios cheios dela brilham cobertos por um batom rosado. Clarke só odeia mais a situação. 

"Eu poderia estar beijando ela agora", Clarke pensa sozinha, e mal acredita nisso. O que ela deve fazer agora? Ir embora? Voltar para casa e se encher de pizza? Desistir da vida romântica por completo, porque não parece existir nada possível além de desastre? 

Mas para sua surpresa, Lexa respira fundo e ergue a mão para chamar o atendente. 

\- Eu acho que preciso de café. Você quer um?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka. sin au

Então o café chega, e há um silêncio estranho entre elas. Lexa não sabe o que fazer com si mesma e essa pessoa estranha.

\- Então...  
\- Olha...

Elas falam ao mesmo tempo, e riem, é um riso meio nervoso. Clarke então faz um gesto para Lexa ir em frente.

\- Olha, eu espero que você não interprete mal isso... - Lexa aponta para os cafés. - Quer dizer, isso não era pra acontecer. Eu realmente não estou procurando nenhum relacionamento agora.

Clarke franze o cenho.

\- Quem falou algo sobre relacionamento?  
\- Eu-  
\- Não, me escuta. Está tudo bem. Eu entendi a mensagem, você não me deve nada. Se você quiser, eu pago o meu próprio café.  
\- Não, por favor. Eu fico feliz de poder fazer algo para não jogar fora o seu tempo aqui.   
\- Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo. - Clarke sussurra, e é claro que Lexa escuta. Mas ela escolhe ignorar, tomando um gole do café e desviando o olhar, deixando sua cabeça divagar. Ela vai diretamente para as mil coisas que precisa fazer. Lexa já começa a relembrar sua to-do list para ver o que pode adiantar com esse tempo livre.

\- Você parece que precisa relaxar. - Clarke interrompe seus pensamentos, olhando para a postura tensa dela. Lexa não gosta da invasão, então ela encara Clarke tentando se manter impassível.  
\- Isso é uma oferta? - ela responde, de maneira dura. Qualquer pessoa teria recuado diante disso, mas não Clarke Griffin.   
\- É. - ela responde.

Na verdade, nenhuma delas esperava que a pequena conversa ia terminar assim. Clarke apenas queria entender Lexa, por que ela parece tão determinada a negar um simples encontro. Tipo, era pra ser só um momento divertido. As duas podiam relaxar e tomar um café trocando umas palavras. Talvez algo mais. Em vez disso, Lexa parece que está em uma reunião com a presidente. 

Mas Lexa não parece que vai responder, ela não parece nem ter ouvido a resposta, o que não é verdade. Clarke pode ver como ela segura o café com mais força do que necessário, como seu maxilar está tenso e, mais do que isso, como logo antes dessa máscara tomar conta do rosto de Lexa, seus olhos verdes brilharam com surpresa.

\- Oh. - Clarke diz quando passa pela sua cabeça. - Você não é gay.

Isso ganha a atenção de Lexa, que diz calmamente:

\- Clarke, eu sou lésbica. 100% gay. 

Clarke sorri.

\- Prazer, eu sou bissexual. Também 100% gay.

Lexa rola os olhos diante da brincadeira, então Clarke muda a tática. 

\- Pensando agora, - ela diz, - Eu deveria estar ofendida por não ser o seu tipo? - Clarke diz como se fosse uma brincadeira, mas no fundo não é. Ela está magoada. Elas podiam estar em um encontro legal agora, mas em vez disso ela está presa bebendo café com uma mulher mal humorada. No mínimo ela vai aproveitar.

\- Clarke, não é uma questão sexual. - Lexa responde, a impaciência em seu olhar.   
\- Poderia ser. O que você tem a perder?  
\- Tempo. Eu poderia estar trabalhando agora-  
\- Pelo amor de deus, Lexa. São 7 da noite, quinta-feira. Você não devia estar falando sobre trabalho.  
\- Alguns de nós têm responsabilidades, Clarke.   
\- Oh, não. - Clarke encara os olhos gelados da outra. - Por favor, não me venha com essa conversa de responsabilidade. E sabe de uma coisa? - ela se inclina pra frente na mesa, - Talvez a sua amiga esteja certa, talvez você só precise tirar um tempo e relaxar.   
\- Com licença, - Lexa diz, encarando Clarke de volta. - Eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui ouvindo uma estranha me dar lição de moral.  
\- Provavelmente porque você não quer aceitar que essa estranha está certa. 

Lexa encara Clarke, e é como se ela fosse mata-la, mas em vez disso levanta, pega o sobretudo bege no encosto da cadeira e vai embora. No início Clarke pensa que ela está saindo, mas então vê Lexa indo para o banheiro. Clarke não se importa. Ela está irritada também. 

Mas quando o tempo passa, e o café fica gelado, e o nervoso do confronto se dissipa, ela é abandonada para pensar o quão idiota foi. Ela não tinha o direito de falar assim com Lexa. 

Esse encontro foi um desastre completo, e pra terminar o atendente vem até ela.

\- Hey, com licença. - ele diz. - Eu sei que não é o meu lugar, mas... Eu acho que a sua namorada precisa de você. 

Clarke olha para ele.

Ela não tem palavras para isso. Ela não merece essa merda. E ela sabe que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela já estaria em casa tranquilamente com um pedaço de pizza para salvar a noite e rindo do que aconteceu. Mas o que Clarke faz, em vez disso, é levantar e ir na direção do banheiro. 

\---------

 

Lexa apenas se move quando vê pelo espelho que é Clarke abrindo a porta. Lexa está inclinada sobre a pia, suas mãos e rosto ainda molhados da água. Ela parece um pouco como um animal cauteloso, assustado, olhando para Clarke de longe pelo vidro. Mas ela também estica as costas, e não parece que vai fugir. 

\- Hey. - Clarke murmura, se aproximando devagar. Lexa continua imóvel, apenas observando Clarke chegar mais perto, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Ela parece precisar de um momento, mas finalmente levanta os olhos e encara Lexa através do espelho. - Me desculpa. 

Um peso sai do peito das duas, e é como se de repente fosse mais fácil respirar no banheiro apertado do café. 

\- Talvez você esteja certa. - Lexa fala, virando para Clarke. - Eu estou estressada, eu nem te conheço e perdi o controle. Eu não sou assim, eu não posso ser assim. - a última parte é mais para ela, do que para Clarke. 

Em seguida, é devagar. Clarke tira as mãos do bolso e segura uma mão de Lexa, que olha para as mãos redor da sua sem ter certeza do que significa. Então olha para Clarke, e a expressão dela é gentil e preocupada. 

\- Talvez eu esteja. - Clarke diz. - Mas eu não quero te dizer como você deve viver. 

Clarke aperta de leve a mão dela, e Lexa pela primeira vez reage, segurando a mão quente e confortável de Clarke. Ela vê a surpresa nos olhos azuis, mas continua em silêncio. Algumas vezes palavras não são realmente boas o bastante, elas soam muito altas e agressivas. E, nesse momento, ficar ali juntas já diz o bastante.

Aos poucos, sem tirar os olhos de Lexa, Clarke chega mais perto, até suas pernas esbarrarem e suas mãos estarem entre seus estômagos. Ela observa o rosto de Lexa, a procura de rejeição, mas não há nenhuma. 

\- Posso? - ela pergunta de qualquer forma, mesmo que Lexa esteja com os olhos em seus lábios. E é Lexa quem usa a mão livre para segurar a nuca de Clarke e puxa-la para perto. 

O beijo não é certo. Suas bocas não se encaixam. Seus lábios estão gelados. Não tem estrelas explodindo e elas estão bem conscientes do mundo a redor. Mas elas querem isso, e as duas deixam seus corpos se encontrarem, e suas cabeças se ajustarem até seus lábios se encaixarem. Lexa deixa escapar um gemido, e Clarke precisa segurar ela mais firme, sentir o calor do corpo dela, e deixar o beijo se aprofundar. 

\- Eu nunca fiz isso antes. - Lexa diz, respirando pesadamente quando elas param pela primeira vez.  
\- Beijar alguém? - Clarke brinca, e Lexa ri e beija o lábio inferior dela, passando a língua e deixando o movimento de seu quadril falar. Isso rouba o ar de Clarke, que segura com força a pia gelada atrás de Lexa.   
\- Não faz isso comigo. - Clarke diz, tentando se afastar. - Eu não vou parar.

Lexa ainda está com as mãos na nuca de Clarke, e não deixa ela ir muito longe. Olhos verdes encaram os azuis. 

\- Talvez você não deveria. 

Clarke olha para ela. Nesse momento, Clarke está realmente consciente de que elas estão no banheiro de um café, dá para ouvir o murmurinho de conversa do lado de fora. 

\- Vamos sair daqui. - ela pega a mão de Lexa.  
\- Pra onde? - Lexa pergunta, e deixa Clarke leva-la pela porta de volta para a área principal do café.  
\- Minha casa.  
\- Eu poderia ser um serial killer. - Lexa argumenta, enquanto ela segue Clarke e veste o próprio sobretudo ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Bem, - Clarke olha para ela, esperando. Um sorriso em seus lábios. - Eu também.

\---

 

Clarke percebe que na breve caminhada até em casa, Lexa parece distante outra vez. A tensão em seus ombros está de volta. E nem mesmo quando ela segura a mão de Lexa, a garota parece voltar para a Terra.

Então quando elas chegam no apartamento, elas começam devagar.

Clarke fecha a porta e vira para Lexa. Ela está olhando ao redor um pouco desconfortável, então Clarke se aproxima e segura o rosto dela com uma mão, fazendo os olhos verdes a olharem. 

\- Oi. - Clarke murmura. Lexa sorri, e tenta se concentrar nos olhos azuis a sua frente.   
\- Oi. - ela responde.   
\- O que você acha... - Clarke pergunta, fitando os lábios de Lexa. - de me beijar?   
\- O que você acha... - Lexa diz, chegando mais perto de Clarke. - de tirar essa touca? 

Isso é tão inesperado que Clarke deixa escapar uma gargalhada, e então inclina a cabeça para Lexa.

\- Fique à vontade.   
\- Eu odeio ela. - Lexa murmura, e tira a touca.   
\- Não, você não odeia. Eu fico incrível com ela. - Clarke diz levantando a cabeça para poder olhar para Lexa outra vez.  
\- Ainda assim eu odeio. - Lexa olha para Clarke, agora com os cabelos loiros livres caindo sobre os ombros. - Desse jeito, - Lexa precisa parar um momento para que seus olhos possam capturar a imagem completa diante de seus olhos. - você é... fascinante. 

Dessa vez Clarke fica um pouco nervosa, ela não esperava isso da garota fria a sua frente, e ela não gosta muito de como isso a faz se sentir. 

\- Podemos nos beijar agora? - Lexa pergunta, para seu alívio. 

Clarke concorda com a cabeça, fechando o espaço entre seus lábios e sentindo o gosto de Lexa, beijando-a com mais força. Quando Lexa a beija de volta, segurando seu pescoço e a puxando para mais perto, Clarke sabe que ela está de volta.

A partir disso, nada mais é lento. Lexa começa a tirar o sobretudo, mas Clarke segura seus pulsos.

\- Não. Eu gosto de você assim. - Clarke passa a mão pelo corpo de Lexa por baixo do sobretudo, até segurar seu quadril e a puxar para perto.

Lexa sorri olhando para a loira, e então a beija mais. Seus lábios, seu queixo e até suas línguas se encontrarem. Clarke deixa Lexa beija-la, concentrada em como seu próprio corpo inteiro vibra com cada toque, segurando firme a cintura dela e deixando seus quadris se moverem juntos, em busca de mais contato, em busca de posições melhores. E toda vez que elas encontram, Lexa deixa escapar um gemido e Clarke mal acredita que isso é real.

\- Clarke. - Lexa implora, e é quando Clarke se ajoelha. Conforme ela se abaixa, ela beija o corpo de Lexa, mas sua mente está em suas mãos, que puxam para baixo a calça e calcinha dela. Clarke beija a parte interna das coxas de Lexa, e a ajuda a tirar os sapatos e meias até ela ficar completamente nua da cintura para baixo. 

Clarke para um momento e respira fundo, olhando para Lexa a sua frente. O sobretudo aberto, e a camisa de botões ainda está no lugar, mas completamente amassada. Lexa olha para ela no chão. 

\- Isso é algum tipo de fetiche? - ela brinca, segurando o ombro de Clarke com cuidado, trazendo-a para mais perto.   
\- É. - Clarke responde, encostando a boca na pele do abdomên de Lexa, passando a língua para provocar. - Você tem algum? 

Ela pergunta só pra ver a expressão de Lexa, e ver o quanto ela parece surpresa e envergonhada, mas ainda excitada. A principal resposta vem de seu corpo, na forma como ela segura a cabeça de Clarke, e move os quadris para frente.

\---

 

A primeira vez termina com Lexa escorregando pela parede até alcançar o chão, onde Clarke está sentada e rindo, mas com a respiração pesada. 

\- Não foi uma perda de tempo, foi? - Clarke pergunta. 

Lexa olha para ela, suas maçãs do rosto estão coradas, e ela está tentando respirar normalmente outra vez. Clarke espera, passando os dedos preguiçosamente pelas pernas dela enquanto observa Lexa. 

Quando seus olhos se encontram, e Lexa sorri, Clarke chega mais perto e a beija. Era para ser um beijo de leve nos lábios dela, mas quando seus corpos se tocam, Clarke não consegue parar. Nem Lexa. 

Dessa vez o beijo é molhado, e Lexa decide que ela não vai fazer isso outra vez no chão no meio da sala. Então ela se força a levantar, e puxa Clarke junto, que entende rapidamente e a leva para o quarto.

\- Eu vou tirar as minhas roupas. - Lexa diz, finalmente tirando o sobretudo. 

Clarke senta na cama e apenas observa enquanto Lexa desabotoa a camisa e tira o sutiã, então faz um gesto para ela se aproximar. Lexa a atende, sentando em seu colo e beijando-a. 

Lexa está completamente nua, gemendo e respirando pesadamente em seu pescoço, e Clarke mal acredita que essa garota está aqui, em seus braços, movendo o corpo contra o seu. Clarke segura o peito de Lexa, que geme em seus lábios. A pele dela é macia, suada. E quando Lexa murmura em seu ouvido que quer mais, Clarke não resiste. Ela vira seus corpos para colocar Lexa deitada na cama, e lambe os lábios de Lexa e desce até encontrar seu mamilo. 

Lexa geme e murmura o nome de Clarke até o final, e toda vez que Clarke toca sua pele, ela quer mais. Quando seu corpo treme e ela relaxa, Clarke deita um pouco ao seu lado, descansando depois de todas as posições erradas. E quando olha para Lexa, ela já está dormindo. 

Clarke levanta no próprio cotovelo sem acreditar no que seus olhos estão vendo. Lexa simplesmente dormiu. Se não fosse a expressão calma em seu rosto, e ela não parecesse tão acabada completamente nua e jogada em sua cama, Clarke ficaria irritada. Mas não, ela só está excitada e completamente sozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais responsabilidades do que peixes.

Às vezes você acorda em um lugar diferente e não tem ideia do que está acontecendo por alguns segundos. Dessa vez, foi o oposto. Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos Lexa sabia em que cama ela estava, e em como seu corpo estava nu embaixo do edredon.

Ela olha ao redor, com medo de que Clarke esteja acorda, mas felizmente a encontra dormindo enrolada nos cobertores, bem do outro lado da cama. Lexa aprecia isso, o espaço. A última coisa que ela queria era acordar embaixo dos braços de uma estranha.

Então com cuidado, para não chamar atenção, ela move as pernas para fora da cama e levanta. Lexa não tem ideia de que hora é, o único indicativo é o sol entrando pela janela que foi esquecida aberta. A luz ainda é fraca, mas significa que já é tarde demais. Se apressando, Lexa começa a procurar suas roupas ao redor do quarto.

Enquanto faz isso, ela se dá conta de que na noite anterior estava escuro demais, e ela não prestou nenhuma atenção no quarto de Clarke. O lugar tem um bom espaço, com a cama de casal em um canto perto do armário e, do outro, uma escrivaninha bagunçada. O que realmente atrai sua atenção, no meio da pressa, é o cavelete no canto. Há um quadro não finalizado ali, e ela não sabe o que a pintura é pra ser. Embaixo dele, os vidros de tinta estão espalhados, no suporte de madeira, em cima do banco e no chão, em um pequeno caos de cores. E na parede atrás do cavalete, há diversos quadros empilhados. Lexa olha mais uma vez para a garota dormindo, e a imagina ali, distraída, dando pinceladas até uma imagem se formar. Por um breve momento, ela meio que deseja que tivessem tido mais tempo para aproveitar juntas.

Mas então ela está pelada, e com frio, e o quarto em si é uma bagunça completa. Tem todo tipo de coisa espalhada pelo chão, Lexa até pega uma das calcinhas de Clarke por engano, antes de lembrar que a sua deve ter ficado na sala.

Lexa fecha o sobreduto ao redor do corpo, olha para trás só mais uma vez. Clarke ainda está dormindo tranquilamente. Os cabelos loiros, quase brancos, caindo desajeitados sobre rosto e a boca aberta enquanto ela respira. Ela é linda. Mesmo na escuridão. Lexa não gosta disso, e se força a ir embora de uma vez.

O que ela não espera é o cheiro de comida assim que ela entra na sala, isso faz a boca dela encher de água e ela se lembra do quão faminta está. Mas o cheiro delicioso vem com o sorriso filho da puta da garota na parte da cozinha, atrás do balcão que divide os espaços.

\- Bom dia. - a garota morena diz, olhando para Lexa da cabeça aos pés sem a menor vergonha. - Raven, ao seu prazer. - ela acena.  
\- Oi.  
\- Eu preciso dizer, você ainda é mais gostosa na vida real.

Lexa para.

\- Como é? - ela olha para garota, é um de seus olhares frios que faz qualquer pessoa pensar duas vezes antes de falar com ela. Mas não essa garota.  
\- Você. é. gostosa. - Raven repete devagar. - Quer café da manhã?

Lexa mal acredita no que escuta, e é rápido assim que ela se lembra de por que não sai em encontros. Seu cérebro volta para o dia anterior, quando tinha um sorriso parecido nos lábios de Clarke, e o mesmo tom de desafio em sua voz. É apenas uma má ideia.

Ela decide que não tem tempo pra lidar com isso, só quer pegar as calças e ir embora. Mas em um contraste chocante com o quarto, o chão da sala está vazio e limpo, e suas calças não estão em lugar nenhum.

\- No sofá. - Raven diz. - Eu literalmente quase morri quando entrei na casa e tropecei nisso.

Lexa duvida que qualquer coisa que ela diga chegue a ser literal, mas está feliz de poder usar calças outra vez.

\- Então... - Raven diz, e por um momento na sala há apenas o chiado da frigideira onde ela está cozinhando. - Você vai comer ou não?

Lexa reflete sobre suas opções. Ela está atrasada, tão atrasada que nem tem coragem de olhar a hora. E isso é comida de graça. O que poderia dar errado?

\- Vou, sim. Obrigada.

 

Lexa se junta à Raven no balcão e senta no banco. Raven coloca um prato de panquecas feitas na hora em frente a ela.

\- Você precisa de alguma ajuda? - Lexa pergunta, desconfortável por ser servida sem a menor razão por essa estranha.  
\- Nah, só come. - Raven diz e volta a cozinhar.

Para a surpresa de Lexa, a comida é tão boa que ela pede mais.

\- Isso é uma delícia, Raven. - Lexa diz, sentindo o molho diferente, ela não consegue decificar exatamente o quê. Raven olha para ela com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.  
\- É, eu sei. Elas são as preferidas da Clarke.  
\- Clarke?  
\- A garota com quem você acabou de dormir?

Oh.

Lexa acabou de colocar mais uma garfada na boca, e fica grata pela desculpa para não responder.

Mas considerando tudo, o dia começou melhor do que ela esperava. Ela aprecia as panquecas, e o silêncio, e ela está comendo distraidamente quando vê outro prato com panquecas, em uma delas escrito "PARABÉNS PELO SEXO!" A reação de Lexa é um pequeno susto, que ela tenta esconder focando no próprio prato, mas um sorriso no rosto de Raven deixa claro que não foi tão discreta.

\- Eu sou uma amiga incrível, não sou? - Raven fala, estufando o peito. - Quê? O que é essa cara? - Raven parece genuinamente não entender, mas Lexa vê algo mais em seus olhos, uma pontinha de malícia que a diz que Raven sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. O problema é que Lexa não faz ideia do que é.

\- Clarke está dormindo, ela não faz ideia de que você fez isso, eu imagino. - Lexa diz devagar, observando Raven.  
\- E?  
\- Você não tem medo disso me assustar? Isso é meio bizarro, você pode estar arruinando a chance da sua amiga ter outros encontros.  
\- Primeiro, são 6 da manhã e eu estou cozinhando uma enorme quantidade de comida porque eu sei que ela fica morta de fome depois de fazer sexo.  
\- Informação demais, Raven. Eu não precisava saber disso tudo.  
\- E- Raven fala mais alto, sobre as palavras de Lexa. - Você está com medo? Eu estraguei seus próximos encontros?

Lexa come outra garfada e pensa. Talvez. Um pouco. Mas ela realmente não se importa, porque a possibilidade de ter um futuro com Clarke nunca existiu.

\- Bem, isso não é problema meu. Não vai ter outros encontros. - ela dá de ombros. - Mas veja isso como uma sugestão para as próximas pessoas.  
\- Wow. Quão preocupada. - Raven diz. - Você vai deixar a garota depois de fazer sexo sem nem dizer adeus, mas você se importa com os futuros encontros dela.

Lexa olha para Raven, ela está ficando irritada com essa garota.

\- Pense o que você quiser. - Lexa termina a panqueca e levanta. - Obrigada pela comida. Eu preciso limpar ou...?  
\- Não, você pode ir.  
\- Obrigada.

Lexa vai até a porta e para. Ela não sabe exatamente o que dizer, quais são os procedimentos exatos para quando você passa só uma noite com alguém.

\- Então... - ela diz, antes de sair. - Diz para a Clarke que eu disse adeus.

 

\--------------

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Anya e Lexa estão no Trikru, o restaurante de Lexa, debruçadas sobre o balcão do bar fazendo o balanço antes de fechar. As duas estão distraídas com os próprios afazeres, e trabalham em silêncio, até que Anya pega Lexa sorrindo. Ela mal acredita no que vê. Lexa nem está conta, com os olhos concentrados nos próprios papeis, mas há algo diferente nela.

\- Você está feliz hoje. - Anya nota.  
\- Comentário desnecessário. - Lexa responde, e seu maxilar fica tenso. Qualquer sinal da Lexa feliz desapareceu, escondida através de muros de proteção. Anya já está acostumada com isso, e apenas encara Lexa até ver seus ombros relaxarem e ela respirar fundo, levantando os olhos dos papeis para ver Anya. - Me desculpa.  
\- É, você tem estado com a cabeça quente ultimamente. - Anya responde. - E eu sei que a gente acabou de ter uma noite estressante...  
\- _Estressante_. - Lexa murmura, lembrando do caos dos fornecedores. Um deles não só entregou o triplo do pedido de peixes, como não só fez elas pagarem por isso e ainda precisaram de última hora alugar freezers extras para estocar.

Lexa cozinhava porque amava, e essa foi a principal razão que a fez abrir o próprio restaurante, onde ela podia experimentar e treinar e ganhar dinheiro para fazer isso. Mas o fato é que o restaurante ainda é um negócio. E no momento ela tem mais responsabilidades do que peixes. O que é muita coisa, porque Lexa tem certeza de que nunca viu tanto peixe junto na vida.

\- É, exatamente. - Anya concorda. - Eu queria ter dado um soco na cara daquela Nia-  
\- Anya, não.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o que eu estou dizendo é: Você tem estado estressada, mas você também está melhor hoje.  
\- Entendi. - Lexa quer encerrar o assunto logo, e volta às notas que ela está organizando.

Anya decide esperar, e volta a tomar contra dos próprios papeis, mas uma hora depois assim que elas colocam o pé para fora do restaurante, ela continua.

\- Então, como foi o encontro ontem? - Anya pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.  
\- Pare. - Lexa diz, cansada. - E eu não quero você nunca mais fazendo algo assim.  
\- Mas a garota...  
\- Foi compreensiva, mais do que ela devia depois do que você fez com ela.  
\- De quanto compreensiva nós estamos falando? Tipo "tudo bem, tchau" ou...  
\- Nós fizemos sexo. - Lexa a interrompe. - E já terminou. Eu não vou falar sobre isso outra vez.  
\- Então funcionou.  
\- Anya, - Lexa para e olha para ela. - Eu sei que somos amigas, e eu aprecio o seu suporte e reconheço que às vezes cruzo certos limites. Mas o que você fez, independente das consequências, não é aceitável. Você está me ouvindo? - Lexa está séria, e ela encara Anya com o queixo erguido, coluna reta, pontuando a voz com sua presença.  
\- Estou. - Anya responde, tão séria quanto.  
\- Ninguém merece ser feito parte de uma piada assim. Não eu, não uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com isso. Você está entendendo?

Anya queria dizer que não foi uma piada, mas ela se segura. Ela sabe quando é hora de discutir, e essa não é uma delas. Anya consegue ler esses olhos verdes como ninguém, e ela vê cansaço depois de uma longa semana, e estresse, mas o que chama sua atenção é a dor.

\- Eu errei, me desculpe. Há algo que eu possa fazer agora?  
\- Nunca mais fale sobre Clarke. E nunca mais brinque com as pessoas desse jeito. - Lexa encara Anya mais uma vez para deixar claro, e quando sente que foi entendi, se vira para ir embora.  
\- Aonde você está indo? - Anya pergunta, observando Lexa atravessar o estacionamento.  
\- Hoje eu vou andando. - Lexa responde.

 

Os barulhos da cidade são distantes na rua que Lexa caminha, sozinha, em direção a um ponto de ônibus. A noite é fria, e o chão brilha com a luz vermelha do sinal. O TriKru fica em uma área movimentada da cidade, mas não tanto quanto às ruas onde ela mora, perto do campus, que se enchem de estudantes em uma sexta-feira à noite. Normalmente, tudo isso é ruído de fundo na vida de Lexa, que passa direto pelas ruas no carro de Anya indo de lugar a outro, com a cabeça perdida em tudo o que precisa fazer. Nessa noite, no entanto, ela faz parte desse mundo.

Ela observa os canteiros de flores na rua quando sente o celular vibrar. Lexa rola os olhos. Ela está pronta para negar qualquer coisa que Anya vá dizer para convence-la a ir de carro com ela, mas não é Anya. É uma mensagem no aplicativo do Tinder.

> _"Agora você me deve algo."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para as perguntas: sim, eu vou continuar atualizando. não pretendo abandonar a história :)

**Author's Note:**

> só uma ideia que surgiu de brincadeira quando eu e as minhas amigas discutimos sobre esse social media au: https://twitter.com/clarkesdick/status/736016408602103808  
> E eu disse que o perfil da Lexa não seria tão assim, e... a história surgiu.


End file.
